1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a portable information storage device, which can be inserted in a computer to transmit data to and receive data from the computer.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional portable storage device, which includes a main body 1a, an electrical connector 2a, and a protective cover 3a. The main body 1a is provided therein with a circuit board (not shown). The electrical connector 2a is electrically connected with the circuit board. The electrical connector 2a is inserted into a connecting port of a computer, so that data can be transmitted between the storage device and a hard disk of the computer. When the storage device is not in use, the electrical connector 2a of the storage device is removed from the connecting port. Since the interior of the protective cover 3a has an accommodating space, the electrical connector 2a can be inserted into the accommodating space of the protective cover 3a to receive the electrical connector 2a in the protective cover 3a. At this time, the electrical connector 2a is protected by the protective cover 3a, and thus it will not collide with rigid articles directly and suffer damage.
However, each time when the storage device is used, it is inconvenient for the user to remove the protective cover 3a. Further, after the storage device is used, the user usually forgets to cover back the protective cover 3a or even lose the protective cover 3a Without the protection of the protective cover 3a, the electrical connector 2a may suffer damage when colliding with rigid articles.
Consequently, because of the above technical defects, the inventor keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.